Aidoru Sozai
Aidoru Sozai (アイドル素材; LoveSo) is an independent idol group based in the Philippines. The group name translates to 'Idol Material', with each members' color representing a certain quality or 'ingredient' that makes someone idol material. Aidoru Sozai's concept is ambiguous, but features a rotating center member. Aidoru Sozai debuted on the 2nd of September at Manila Idol Matsuri with their first two original songs. In 2019, the group released their 3rd single, "Make My Happiness". __FORCETOC__ Members [[Aira|'Aira']]' ' Saachan [[Vivi|'Vivi']] Sai Past Members [[Hayayan|'Hayayan']] [[Jash|'Jash']] [[Yanachii|'Yanachii']] Mika History Aidoru Sozai first started revealing members on the 21st of March and concluded with the reveal of their 7th member on the 27th. On the 28th of April 2018, the group performed covers of various Japanese songs at Ozine Fest for their first on-stage performance. The group also performed the short version of an upcoming original song, as well as their official overture. In May, LoveSo began posting a YouTube vlog series titled LoveSo Channel', starting with Episode 0. Episode 1 of 'LoveSo Channel' would feature the behind the scenes of their 1st performance. At the start of June, LoveSo (''specifically members Aira, Vivi, Mikachu and Saachan) performed covers at the Pinoy Otaku Festival 2018. LoveSo (sans Hayayan) performed at ACX 2018 (Anime & Cosplay eXpo) on the 7th and 8th of July. They performed at the Best of Anime 2018 con on August 25th and 26th. At the end of August, the group released their first music video for their first single "Ashita Wonderful". LoveSo debuted at the Manila Idol Matsuri on the 2nd of September with two original songs "Ashita Wonderful" and "Sora mo Hareru ~Kono Yume wo Shinjite Yokatta~", the first of which was released on digital music platforms, Spotify and iTunes. In January 2019, Aidoru Sozai officially released their 2nd Single "Sora mo Hareru ~Kono Yume wo Shinjite Yokatta~" on digital music platforms. In February, the group released their 3rd single "Make My Happiness". Celebrating their first year anniversary, Aidoru Sozai hosted their first fanmeet called 'LoveSo Sweet (1st Fanmeet)' on the 28th of April. 2019 came with graduation announcements within the group, beginning with Yanachii in September, wherein the group hosted a special Graduation Stage. Jash announced her graduation from the group to pursue as a trainee in the Z-POP Dream Philippines auditions, and Hayayan announced her graduation from the group after being accepted as a member of the 10th generation of SKE48. In November, Aidoru Sozai announced an audition opening for new members, and also promised a new and refreshed effort from the group in 2020. Discography '''Digital Singles Stages # 28.4.2018 1st STAGE: Welcome to the Sozaity ～ようこそ！ソザイエティへ～ (held at Ozine Fest 2018) # 2.9.2018 DEBUT STAGE: Kono Yume wo Shinjite Yokatta (この夢を信じて良かった) (held at The 1st Manila Idol Matsuri 2018) # 27.12.2018 LoveSoクリスマス (held at Ozine Fest 2018 Anime and Figure Special) # 1.9.2019 Yanachii GRADUATION SPECIAL STAGE: 'Make Your Happiness' (held at The Best of Anime 2019) Other Performances # 2.6.2018 Pinoy Otaku Festival 2018 # 7/8.7.2018 2018 Anime and Cosplay Expo # 25/26.8.2018 The Best of Anime 2018 # 29.9.2018 Cosplay Mania 2018 # 11.2018 BONDS # 31.11.2018 Coslandia 2018 # 7.4.2019 Ozine Fest 2019 # 5.5.2019 Aidol Fiesta vol.1 # 19.5.2019 Pinoy Otaku Festival 2019 # date ToyCon 2019 # 9.7.2019 Philippine Japanese Association Culture Festival 2019 (Bunkasai) # 1.9.2019 The Best of Anime 2019 # 30.11.2019 Kumo Matsuri Images EDlnF 0UEAAzglC.jpg Aidoru-sozai-profile-20181230.jpg 34859138 925148704323411 5784912509207052288 o.jpg Loveso.jpg External Links Official Facebook Page Official Twitter Official YouTube